Book of Nout
The Book of Nout (Masa'u: 'night') was a grimoire of spells of the Art written by Matanboukous in his self-imposed exile, while raising his daughter Soyinka after the imprisonment of Astaroth and disappearance of Kushulainn. As all sorcerors of the Art had imbued the sword Barkaya'l with their souls and were trapped there until it was used to kill Astaroth, Matanboukous knew that he must preserve his knowledge of the Art for posterity. The collected spells in the book could bestow god-like powers. Because the power in the book could be abused, he gave it to his daughter to secrete in Hamestaga'n, hoping that the traps and restless spirits in the City of the Dead would protect it from the immoral. Some of its secrets somehow escaped, however. The author of Jafa'yl's Parchment claims to have looked into the Book, even though some have claimed that it burns the eyes of the unworthy.The Book of Nout - Quantic Dream.com Moreover, as it is unlikely that Soyinka passed on her learning, the spells and practitioners of the Art present in Omikron today also seem to speak to the Book's at least partial dissemination. The spirit of the sorceror Xael claimed thousands had sought to retrieve the Book,Unused dialogue and Legatee Reshev himself covets the book. Fragments of the Book of Nout Cover To reach the isle beyond time Incantations you must chant for Ghosts three Beware of evil spirits on the line For they can damn your soul for free Reincarnation Spell The Nomad Soul is free to use the Reincarnation spell almost anytime after its acquisition in Anekbah to become another character (see the blue expandable list on all the character pages) Jafa'yl's Parchment Into the most powerful Book of all the Universes For a moment I plunged my gaze From the Book of Nout I stole this secret A magical spell to transfer the Soul. Use this Spell near the one you wish to take And instantly your soul his body will occupy You must have a sufficient level of Mana For to steal a soul requires an aura. This Spell will not work with all For certain souls are sometimes too strong. Do not misuse your power Or you will lose many advantages in return Ars Magicka Ars Magica Volume VII ]] Potion for Predicting the Future To see the future, mix Rat's Urine and Bile from a killer spider in a Beshe'm. Drink in one gulp under a full moon. The future will hold no more secrets for you. Ars Magica Volume XX Transformation into Gold To transform any object into gold, mix a Dalyop Leaf picked at the Olaz equinox and three ounces of Dew mixed with a drop of Virgin's Blood. Pound all these with a leaden mace then place on strong heat for three cycles. Dip a finger into the boiling solution. All objects touched by this finger shall instantly be transformed into pure gold. Be careful, for this charm also works with living beings. Ars Magica Volume XXXVI Transformation into a Sham To transform a human into a sham, mix two Kashimis seeds, 1 drop of sham milk and nine hairs of Devil's Dog in a Beshe'm. Have the person drink the potion. Metamorphosis into a sham begins immediately and can last up to one week. Ars Magica Volume XXXVII "Unmask a Demon" Spell To force a demon with human appearance to reveal his demoniacal nature, mix a Sham Horn and Dew of Light in the Beshe'm. Ars Magica Volume XLVII Truth Spell To force a liar to say what he knows, mix a Wiki and a Dead Man's Tongue in a Beshe'm. Ars Magica Volume DXIII Love Spell To make a woman fall in love with you, mix two Sham Testicles and nine Mouse Teeth in a Beshe'm. Cast the spell on the woman you wish to seduce and she shall be yours forever. Ars Magica Volume CCLXII Invulnerability Spell For temporary invulnerability against those who wish your ruin, mix a Virgin's Blood with a Tear of Ether in a Beshe'm. From the old site The Book of Nout (Book of the Night in Masa'u) was written by the renegade wizard Matanboukous. In it, he put down all his knowledge about the secrets of the Art. Just before dying he was able to ask his daughter Soyinka to hide this book in a secret room in Hamestaga'n. The ancient art of wizardry has slowly been lost over the ages. The few bits of knowledge that have survived are being forgotten by the uninitiated. No one remembers the amazing powers this knowledge confers. The main remembrance among the Awakened concerns exorcism. When a demon possesses a body and refuses to leave, it is possible to chase it with the aid of ancient incantations. Exorcism is only one of the many fabulous secrets contained in the Book of Nout. It also contains stronger spells than any that exist; these include ubiquity, the secrets for predicting the future, bewitching, controlling another body, for turning into an animal, for the transmigration of one's soul, etc. ''A few fragments of the Book of Nout have succeeded in making it to the present time. Assam, Matanboukous' assistant, made a few partial copies of the manuscript without telling his master, and these fragments have survived to the present day. Most of the Art remains hidden within the Book of Nout, which burns the eyes of those who read it. Only one exceptional being, spiritual heir of the wizards, will be capable of learning the terrible secrets hidden within. No one knows where it is hidden, nor is anyone even aware that Soyinka exists, yet all would love to have the book. It is first and foremost a token of power, the most powerful object of all, and whoever may find it will find his greatest and most insane wishes realized. Although the official version is that the book is nothing but a legend and never really existed, the Trusts and the Legatee Reshe, not to mention the rest, would give everything they have to get their hands on that book.The Book of Nout - Quantic Dream.com See also Mystery of the Book of Nout References Category:Objects Category:Documents